Run, Doctor, Run
by ChameleonArch
Summary: You'll find all the details inside, really. A bit of much needed fluff between the Doctor and Rose after the Beast in the Pit, and a bit too much thinking for the Doctor about death and Rose.


**So, a scene ripped from _Run, Lola, Run_ fitted into _Doctor Who_. I think anyone could enjoy it, whether you watched either movie or not. Just saw RLR, and this scene stuck out to me in particular. This may be a one shot, or I could continue it, if people like this. So, read, review, comment, sure. Like it or whatever, I hope you do. This only took me a couple minutes to write, so if it sucks, oh well. I wrote it at 1 in the morning.**

**I don't own Run Lola Run or Doctor Who, I'm American, not German or British.**

"Rose."

Rose glanced over at him, over the top of her magazine from where she sat, leaning in the crook of a TARDIS coral beam.

She still couldn't quite believe it.

He'd fallen into a pit, at the bottom lay a beast, and he had conquered it just by believing that she, little old human her, could save him. And he was here, standing across from her at the controls of their beloved time machine, because she wasn't just his anymore. It hadn't been since she'd looked into it and lived.

She wanted to touch him, hold him, just to know he was there. At the same time, she really wanted to hear everything. But she knew now was not the time to ask.

"What would you do if I died?"

Rose stared blankly at him, wondering if he should've watched whatever movie he had watched last night while she was asleep. Or maybe he watched too much, or maybe he was finally breaking down.

"I wouldn't let you die." She decided, pulling up her magazine and figuring the conversation to be over.

"Yeah, well..." he paused, eyes closed as he fell back into the jump seat and put his feet up. "What if I were fatally ill?"

"I'd find a way," she assured him, knowing very little affected Time Lords physically, and she also knew he'd regenerate. While she did love this face, she loved the man behind it all the more. Not that he'd ever know.

"What if I were in a coma," the Doctor paused, flipping a circuit on the TARDIS' dashboard aimlessly, "and the doc said, 'One more day'?"

Rose smiled humorlessly, he hated hospitals, he'd never go in one for himself, "I'd throw you into the ocean... shock therapy." She explained away all his questions, but she wished he'd stop asking. She was starting to get rather worried.

"What if I were dead anyway?"

"What do you want to hear?" she asked impatiently, feeling like she'd start crying if he didn't tell her what was wrong. Had he picked up some sort of disease in the pit? Had his mind been skewed by the beast?

"Come on." He gave her big, soft, sad brown eyes. "Tell me."

Rose paused, than set her magazine down, "I'd go to the Isle of Rugen," she replied finally, "and cast your ashes to the wind."

"And then?" he prompted, staring at her seriously. Too seriously. Did he feel ill? What was wrong with him? Rose seriously wanted to know now.

"I don't know." She threw her hands up in the air with a sigh. "It's a stupid question."

"I know what you'd do," the Doctor decided, not sadly, just matter-of-factly. "You'd forget me."

"No!" Rose went over to him, sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder to bring him out of this daze he seemed to be in. He just kept talking, rambling, making no sense. Why and how could she ever forget this man who'd changed her life?

"Sure you would," he shrugged a little, dully speaking as if he were quoting some dusty old tome he had read. "What else could you do? Sure, you'd mourn for a few weeks, not a bad idea. And everybody's real compassionate... and everything's so incredibly sad, and everyone feels sorry for you. You can show everyone how strong you are. 'What a great woman,' they'll say. 'She really pulls herself together instead of crying all day.'"

Rose began to feel her eyes get teary at this, why was he bringing this all up? Why did he think she'd be so heartless?

"And all at once this really nice guy, with green eyes shows up," he continued, eyes off a mile away, a tight grip on his lips so they didn't show any emotion, but his eyes were cracked and bleeding emotion. As he nattered on, his voice continued getting dryer and more biting as he scowled and clenched his fists, already imaging this bloke ripping her away from his cold, dead hands.

"And he's super sensitive, listens to you all day. And you can talk his ear off…."

Rose blinked. Did he think she talked too much? Well that was ironic, wasn't it? When he was the one who talked her ear off? But she enjoyed listening to him, maybe he was making a point that he knew he hardly ever heard her over his brilliant mind… but she honestly didn't mind, she liked listening to his passionate speeches and confused ramblings, it was endearing and sweet.

"And you can tell him how tough things are for you... and that you have to look after yourself and don't know what's gonna happen... and blah, blah, blah."

She smiled a watery half-smile at this, his sarcasm, his biting remarks so similar to his old form. But this wasn't him, not this him. "Then you'd hop onto his lap and cross me off your list. That's how it goes."

"Doctor," she nudged him with her shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"What?" he looked at her, blinking rapidly as he realized how close she was to him.

"You haven't died yet," she said simply, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"What was…" he leaned in again, though, wanting only more of her. She repeated the gesture, lingering long enough to leave an everlasting imprint on his lips.

"Remindin' you of my forever," she whispered. "I promised it to you, and you're not allowed to go makin' silly thoughts about me leavin' you. 'Cuz I'm not, and I'm never gonna."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"…. I think I watched _Run, Lola, Run_ too much last night."

"I know."


End file.
